characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Leah Bronson
Leah "Le-Le" Bronson born 25 October 1997 age 14. Leah is the main character in Living the Cool Life. She is the best friend of Candice Harriman and Mitchie Renden. She has one brother Daniel. She is also the cousin of Tracy, Amber and Mikayla Jalins. Physical Appearance Leah is described as having waist-length black hair and light-tanned skin. She has a heart shaped face with a slim jawline and dark brown eyes. She is often seen with her hair tied up saying that Tracy is always trying to make 'fancy hairstyles' with her hair. She dresses not too girly and not too boyish but claims she only owns two pairs of skirts and doesn't wear any dresses. She is known for dressing very casually. Personality Leah was once known (as a child) for being very shy once around adults. She used to say she was one of the most shyest people in the world and is not a very social person. She usually prefers to be left alone. Leah says that people misunderstand her too much. Saying that they often just assume she is very boring. She also has a very tomboyish side the same as Mitchie but Leah's side is much stronger. Leah is said to be kind-hearted and caring. Mostly selfish at times and knows herself how uncontrollably selfish she is but tries very hard to be generous enough. She has a good mind and knows when she is doing something wrong and can tell if someone is getting irritated by her. She has a love for all things sweet and states that she craves them everyday. She has a good sense of humor and is often noted for her and her brother being loved by all their cousins. People would often misunderstand her thinking she is 'the soft type' but she is very hard-hitting and agressive when tormented. Leah can sometimes have a short temper and hates being yelled at. She is most of the time lazy to do things even for herself and she states that she hates school with a passion. Relationships Daniel Bronson Main Article: Daniel Bronson Daniel is Leah's older brother by one year. She often describes him as the most annoying person on Earth and fights with him at least everyday. They quarrel like normal siblings do and disagree over almost everything. When they were younger their mother treated them like twins. Though the both of them insist that their birthday and Christmas presents be at an even price. Tracy Jalins Main Article: Tracy Jalins Tracy Jalins is Leah's older cousin by one year. Leah would often state that Tracy is like the sister she never had (since Leah does not have any sisters). They think alike and agree on the same things though Tracy calls herself a 'diva' as Leah calls herself a tomboy. Their relationship is close and Leah shares the closest relationship with Tracy than with any of her other cousins. Mikayla Jalins Main Article: Mikayla Jalins Mikayla is Leah's older cousin by four years. She is also the sister of Tracy Jalins. Mikayla and Leah don't share a very close relationship but Mikayla cares very much for Leah. When Tracy would often playfully bully her then Mikayla would defend her or help her. Mikayla is very fond of electronics so she would often just visit Leah for the technology which Leah most of the time finds it funny when Tracy tells her. Candice Harriman Main Article: Candice Harriman Candice is Leah's best friend at school. They've been friends since the 1st grade. Though Leah would sometimes describe Candice as annoying and boring. Candice has a fun side of her but she doesn't often show it she just tries to stay out of trouble. They have a strong bond that keeps them together even when tried to be broken up. Mitchie Renden Main Article: Mitchie Renden Mitchie is one of Leah's best friends (after Candice). They too share a very close bond. They have been known to share a lot in common. The fact that their mother is from the same place and they grew up doing the same things in their household. Sometimes Leah would describe Mitchie as being cheeky and sometimes mean which is why she will always remain second best. A bit of dislike has also been shown by Mitchie towards Candice as if being mean to her and always making things look bad for Candice though leah tries to stay away from it all. Past boyfriends/love interests Logan Collins Logan has been Leah's love interest for quite some time though he is known to be two years older than her. Leah met him through Candice. He had travelled with her to school and home. At first Leah hadn't been bothered with him at all instead she was disgusted at how he could always draw attention, especially from Candice and from that dislike she had for him it had actually turned into a crush. Though after he had broken up with his girlfriend she hoped she might get her chance but instead he fell for Candice and the two started dating, this left Leah broken hearted. It has been shown that Leah has often been jealous of anyone who had a crush on Logan seeing that she was raged with jealousy as soon as she heard Natasha Benson had a crush on him too. Category:Living the Cool Life characters